This invention relates in general to couplings or connecting devices and more particularly to couplings and connections for joining hoses and pipes.
The typical garden hose is sold with male and female couplings which are secured permanently to the ends of the hose. These couplings are often rolled or otherwise formed from relatively thin brass, and as a consequence they often bend out of shape. This usually produces a leak at the coupling, for it is impossible to acquire a good seal at a distorted surface, even when a rubber washer is present. Moreover, it is not uncommon for a coupling to become detached from its hose, and most permanent-type couplings cannot be reattached to their hoses. Also, a hose usually experiences its sharpest bends where it emerges from its couplings, particularly where a coupling is attached to a fixed object such as a wall hydrant. It is not uncommon for a hose to develop leaks in these sharply bent areas.
Because the actual hose often outlasts its couplings, replacement couplings are currently available, but these replacement couplings are not altogether satisfactory. Moreover, one common replacement coupling is secured in place by a somewhat tapered bushing that threads into the interior of the hose end and expands that end outwardly into a tight frictional fit with the remainder of the coupling. These bushings, being considerably smaller on their insides than the hose itself, significantly restrict the flow of water through the hose. Furthermore, replacement couplings are even less secure than the original couplings and stand an even greater chance of coming loose. Likewise, they are usually made of thin brass and tend to leak, even though they are fitted with washers.
Also other tubular members such as plastic and metal water pipes and electrical conduits are difficult to connect securely and in a fluid-tight manner or in a manner that does not interfere with that which is passed through the tubular member.